


Truth or Dare

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fluff, Castiel x Reader Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Truth or Dare

It was so peaceful without the brothers in the bunker. They left on a djinn hunt a few states over, which you decided to sit out on. It had been almost three months since you were able to think without Sam bothering you about some research he found or Dean asking you to go on a food run.  
Silence.  
It was beautiful.  
You pulled your mug of tea to your chest and sighed. The television was off, the lights dimmed. You had no urge to watch a movie or read a book. You could do that when the boys were there. Sitting in complete silence was something you could rarely do ever.  
The flutter of wings broke the serenity causing your eyes to flick to the right. Cas stood there, slightly hunched over as he stared awkwardly at you.  
“Oh, hey Cas,” you greeted your best friend. A small part of you wanted to scream. You didn’t even want to talk to him right now, and he made you the happiest of the bunch.  
Cas approached you. “Sam and Dean wanted me to look after you while they are gone.” His voice was slightly apologetic, as if he could sense he was interrupting something.  
You rolled your eyes. “Why do they always think I need a babysitter? I think they forget that I lived and hunted on my own for over three years before I even met them.” You sighed. “But, it’s okay. Come sit, Cas.” You patted the couch beside you.  
Cas quickly shuffled to the couch and seated himself beside you, staring straight at the television. “Were you going to watch something? Why are you just sitting here?”  
You laughed at his naiveté. The poor angel never experienced true peace, or at least never took the time to just enjoy the silence when it presented itself. “Eventually,” you answered. “I was just enjoying some alone time.” You turned to him.  
“You’re happy being alone? Would you prefer if I left?” Cas asked, tilting his head. You could see a hint of sadness behind his cerulean eyes.  
You shook your head. “No, please stay.” Your stomach fluttered as you turned to him and placed your hand gently on his leg. “I’ve been alone for a few hours now. What would you like to do? Maybe play a board game? We have Monopoly, Ticket to Ride—“  
“Actually, Sam and Dean told me about a game that would be great for car rides, but I’m sure it would be fun outside of a car. It’s called Truth or Dare.” Cas smiled sweetly.  
Your stomach lurched as his words stunned you. Shit. That was a game you hadn’t played in a very long time. High school maybe? And playing with Cas of all… beings? Great.  
You smiled, trying not to break his spirit. “Alright, Cas. If you want to play Truth or Dare, we will. Do you know how to play?” You clenched your teeth, hoping he would be his typical, clueless self and ask innocent questions.  
“Yes, the Winchesters taught me.”  
Double shit.  
You knew the brothers and their minds, especially when it came to teaching Cas anything about human interaction, or interaction with women. And, of course, the brothers knew you had a thing for the angel since you got to know him.  
“Would you like to go first?” you asked, hoping you could start this off simply.  
But Cas shook his head. “No, you first. Truth or Dare?”  
You bit your lip as you chose carefully. “Truth.” You held you breath as you watched Cas think for a moment. His nose scrunched slightly as he pondered. You couldn’t help but smile at the small movement.  
“What’s your biggest fear?” Cas blurted. So much for starting simple.  
You smiled as you thought. “Well, I’ve always been afraid of being on the water, like boating or swimming in a large lake. I guess it’s more about what could be under the water.” You answered honestly.  
Cas nodded, accepting the answer. “That does seem unsettling.” He paused for a moment, staring at you. Then, he bounced lightly on the couch. “My turn! Truth.”  
You stared at the angel as you thought up a benign question. “What is your idea of the perfect day?”  
Cas’s eyebrow lifted as he thought. “Well, I would like to go to the dog park and pet the dogs there for a while, then maybe take you somewhere. Perhaps a movie or something of the sort.”  
You chuckled at his mention of you. “Really? You would have little ol’ me ruin your perfect day?”  
Cas narrowed his gaze slightly. “Y/N, you would be the best part. I really enjoy spending time with you.” His smile widened as he gaze at you, sitting sideways on the couch, his legs crossed.  
You mimicked him, your knees just inches away from his. “That’s really sweet Cas. Thank you.” You two had been close friends for a little over a year, about as long as you had feelings for him. But even though you were so close, you couldn’t admit how you felt. You couldn’t risk his rejection. Sure, he hinted at what sounded like flirtation, but it was Cas. His communication skills were definitely in need of improvement and couldn’t be relied on completely.  
Cas rubbed the back of his neck. “Your turn, truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” You bit your lip, hoping Cas wouldn’t let you embarrass yourself.  
Cas grinned. “Give me your best impression of Dean.”  
“Ha!” you laughed suddenly, slightly relieved. You sat up straight and forced your best stern face. “Sammy, you nerd. Son of a bitch! Y/N, did you get pie? Touch Baby and I’ll skin you.” You both burst into laughter. “That was definitely Dean,” Cas chuckled as he regained his composure. You smiled at him as he continued to chuckle. You loved to see him smile. It was so rare that he was truly happy about something, even a simple game. Your heart fluttered again as his eyes met yours.  
“Okay, Cas, your turn.” You rested your elbow on your knee, placing your cheek in your palm casually.  
“Truth.”  
You nodded, sensing some uneasiness in the angel. This was definitely out of his element. You sighed before asking, “What is something you have always wanted to do, but have never had the chance to?”  
Cas’s face hardened slightly, catching you off guard. Cas cleared his throat before he spoke. “Well, that is more of a dare, actually.”  
You raised an eyebrow in confusion. Before you could ask for clarification, Cas leaned over and pressed his lips gently against yours. Your breath hitched as you leaned into the kiss. You placed your hand softly on his knee as his long fingers caressed your cheek. As Cas pulled away, he smiled, his fingers slowly slipping from your face.  
Your gaze locked on his as your mind raced. Cas could sense the confusion, causing him to pull farther away and blush. “I’m sorry. I—“  
You shook your head. “Don’t be sorry Cas. I-I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time. I was just afraid that I would scare you, or that you didn’t feel the same way.” You pursed your lips as you stared up at the rosy-cheeked angel.  
Cas smiled again. “I do, I have for a while now. I’m happiest when I’m around you. Even now, playing this little game, I haven’t been this happy in a while.” Cas tilted his head. “Do you want to keep playing Truth or Dare?”  
You nodded. “Truth,” you whispered, remembering it was your turn.  
“What is your ideal date?” The words hit you hard. Was Cas asking you out? You gathered your composure as best you could as you fought back a nervous laugh.  
“Um, to be honest, I’ve never been on a real date before. I mean, I’ve been to dinner with people, but that’s not too fun. I would like to cook something at home together, maybe watch a cheesy movie. Oh! Or play mini golf and go arcading. I haven’t done that in forever!” You blushed as you noticed how loud you were shouting. You always had a hard time hiding your excitement.  
Cas chuckled as he stared at you. “That sounds like a lot of fun. But what makes mini golfing so miniature? Does one use tiny putters? Or very small golfballs?”  
“No, Cas, the course—I’ll show you one day.” You rolled your eyes as you laughed. “It’s your turn. Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” Cas muttered.  
You blushed as you raised your eyebrow. “I dare you to kiss me again.”


End file.
